


Breathe Me

by Cupcakemolotov



Series: mini-drabbles [40]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Possessive Klaus Mikaelson, Smut, post-smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 00:46:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14508798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cupcakemolotov/pseuds/Cupcakemolotov
Summary: Klaus celebrates his birthday.





	Breathe Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [melsbels](https://archiveofourown.org/users/melsbels/gifts).



> Prompt: kc + his first birthday after coming to mystic falls

Klaus shaded a curl as he drew the sleeping vampire in his bed. Asleep, her body was still and the long and bare expanse of her back smooth except for the stray, wild tumble of ruined curls that spread across his pillows. The sheet hid the curve of her arse, the softness of her thighs, with one lean calve and slender ankle tossed free.

A thousand birthdays, a greater number of lovers and this one girl had dug her fingers into his chest and rooted around. She’d come to pick a fight, eyes snapping fire and tongue cutting lines against his skin. The same tongue that had moved so deftly against his, tasting of surprise and want. He was hardly a chaste man, and sex was another art to be mastered, pleasure a tool. Yet, Caroline on his tongue, the demands she so willingly voiced once he had her on his sheets and the feel of her wet and tight around his cock were a surprising decadence. Her body a masterpiece to be unraveled one layer at a time.

His lips curled as she shifted, further burying herself in his sheets and in his scent with an annoyed little noise. Such a grumpy baby vampire. How surprised she’d be, when she realized he’d no intention of letting her pretend this was a fluke. Head tilting, Klaus set aside his sketch book, content with his progress and climbed back onto the bed. It was a simple flex of muscle to roll her onto her back, to spread those slim thighs that had been hidden from him. A glance up and he found sleepy, grumpy eyes cracked open just as he dipped his head and slipped his tongue through the folds she’d barely allowed him to taste earlier. He watched with delight as her cutting eyes went unfocused with pleasure as her fingers curled sharply into his torn bedding.

His perfect birthday gift to himself: listening to Caroline Forbes beg.


End file.
